


Love made of Honey

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Get Together, Idol Verse, M/M, Minhyuk is over the top, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Stuck in America during Christmas, Minhyuk can't stop himself from thinking back on how him and Jooheon got together so long ago





	Love made of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Monsta x story with only Monsta x in it!
> 
> I used to be a nice sweet soft Monsta x stan with a Shownu bias, then Shoot out happened and I am now a hard stan that loves Jooheon more than what is healthy for myself.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this 4th Christmas story of mine!

Minhyuk loved Christmas, he really did, but he wasn’t a hundred per cent sure that he liked this way of spending his Christmas. Christmas was meant to be for couples, it was time that he was supposed to be spending with his boyfriend and said boyfriends cats. It was time for couple sweaters and other stuff like that!

It wasn’t time to be performing concert after concert in a country where he understood right about nothing about the language, and all people seemed to wanna know was their opinion on BTS!

Minhyuk sighed, he loved performing for Monbebe’s he lived for the stage, and he was enjoying seeing fans outside of Asia, but god he wanted to enjoy Christmas! He looked at Jooheon spread out on the sheets of the double bed in their hotel room. Their company was shit most of the time and treated them, but while they had tried, they had realised that they couldn’t keep Minhyuk away from his honey.

They had realised that it was much better and safer to help the two hide their relationships than try to fight it on them, a happy Minhyuk was easier to work with, and a happier Jooheon was way more productive. No matter what you wanted to say about Starship, they liked productive Jooheon, it meant they had to hire way fewer songwriters this was an effective way of saving money.

A groan was heard from Jooheon, making Minhyuk smile, the younger had pushed down the sheets leaving him mostly bare, only covered by a small pair of underwear, he was more or less spread starfish and Minhyuk couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up the pretty rappers thick thighs. They were one of Minhyuk’s favourite parts of him, and he often had trouble keeping his hands to himself.

Which he really felt he couldn’t be blamed for! It wasn’t his fault that their stylists liked to put Jooheoney in tight leather pants, making him unable to press down on the hickies that he, himself had placed on those thick gorgeous thighs.

Running his fingers softly over one of those marks, Minhyuk couldn’t stop himself from thinking back on how they had gotten together.

They didn’t have this big soft romance, it didn’t start with a love confession, it didn’t begin with crushes, it began with lust. Uncontrollable lust.

When they were trainees and during No. Mercy, Jooheon had felt untouchable for Minhyuk, he was always ahead, he had his shit together, like none of them was actually facing him, like he wasn’t worried at all like he was sure that he would make it through all of it.

While Minhyuk played nice when the camera was on, Jooheon was pissing him off, and only 30% of it was cause he was way too attractive for his own good.

Minhyuk had always known he liked guys, so it wasn’t that surprising that he would have a crush on somebody, and Jooheon was just his type. He had a strong filled out body, but not the same way as Hoseok so Minhyuk didn’t have to worry about him getting destroyed, not that he would say no to death between the rappers thick thighs.

His features were just how Minhyuk loved, untouched face with nothing done to it, slitted eyes that held secrets that Minhyuk wanted to find out, lips that naturally found a pout whenever he relaxed for a second.

But Minhyuk wasn’t as sure if he was into his personality, but hey, at least he was pretty.

Minhyuk’s lust came to ahead, a few days before the finale of No.Mercy, everybody was stressed, and Minhyuk had gotten annoyed with how calm Jooheon had seemed, one thing had lead to another, and they had gotten into an argument.

Too high on emotions, stress and not enough sleep, Minhyuk still couldn’t tell anybody how it ended with Jooheon on top of him, with those gorgeous thighs on either side of Minhyuk’s hips as he sunk down on him. All he could remember was that it was the night that he had realised that God had to exist, there was no other way the view he had could be real.

It hadn’t changed anything between them of course. Minhyuk was still as annoyed with him as before, he thought that was how it was gonna stay, but their sexcapades had shown a window into who Jooheon really was, and that window was just about to be a greenhouse of only glass walls as they both made it into Monsta X.

Suddenly Minhyuk was forced to spend more time with Jooheon outside of the bedroom, he got to know the real Jooheon not just the nicely put together headstrong rapper he was in front of the camera. He got to know the more nuanced parts of him, the softer and sweeter part of him.

He got to know the part of Jooheon that doubted himself, the part that at times hated his own body, that always talked about having to diet, the part that thought he had to look like Hoseok to be a real idol. He was no untouchable anymore, he was a real person, part of the rap and maknae line, and fuck Minhyuk really liked him, he liked every part of him, he loved the softer around the edge Jooheon.

He was no longer just Minhyuk’s type physically, he was also his type mentally. Minhyuk liked feeling needed, while he didn’t like it in a crazy way or anything insane, he loved that Jooheon sought him out, just to talk cause it made him feel calmer, or that he would at times creep into Minhyuk bed to cuddle cause he got cold easily.

And Minhyuk in return had slowly started to trust and rely more on Jooheon in return, seeking out the younger man when he wasn’t feeling great, even if it just meant leaning his head on Jooheon’s shoulder while watching the rapper work.

They still fucked of course, but Minhyuk had started to doubt that it was the emotional void fucking that he thought.

So Minhyuk did what he did best, he decided to over think everything and go all in, instead of confessing to Jooheon that he was starting to have feelings for him, he decided to seduce Jooheon instead, cause that was sure to work!

Minhyuk hadn’t really thought about the plan of seducing Jooheon, was pretty hard when you know… they were already sleeping together. At least it did prove one thing to Minhyuk, Jooheon was whipped for him at least sexually, it only took Minhyuk minimal effort to have the younger almost desperately crawling into his lap. Turned out Jooheon was really easy for teasing, all Minhyuk had to do was run his hands up the youngers inner thigh during any form of public event, and he would be surprised if they actually made it the entire way back home before he had a horny Jooheon in his lap eagerly kissing him.

So seducing… Didn’t work, but he got some high-quality sex out of it, and he learned that Jooheon seemed to have a kink for public teasing, and he seemed to have a kink for cute desperate boys… which okay the last one shouldn’t be surprising.

Next idea, as if you asked Minhyuk, even more brilliant, seem to busy to have sex, meaning that Jooheon would miss him really fast, and totally see that he should really just love Minhyuk, cause they were meant to be together.

Day one, nothing happened, day 2 and Minhyuk realised that it was really terrible planning by his side since at the same time Jooheon himself were stressed and way to busy to spend time with Minhyuk, working with their artists to go over album jackets.

Minhyuk still wasn’t sure why Jooheon even took part in this, he understood the writing and producing that had to do with their music, and he always felt special singing something he knew the younger had written, but this… most fans didn’t even know that he took part in the designing process of it! So he didn’t even get credit for it most of the time.

Instead of the plan ending with Jooheon caving and realising that Minhyuk was the light of his life, Minhyuk felt sad and cuddled with Gucci and Yoshi, all three of them missing the person who held their heartstrings.

Minhyuk pouted with the cats, which if you asked him, really agreed with him more than they did their owner.

So plan 2 was a failure, but since Jooheon was no longer busy, it was time for a more extreme version of plan 2.

Plan 3, was ignoring Jooheon and instead swarming Changkyun in all the attention.

Plan 3, did go as Minhyuk wanted it to, he did manage to make Jooheon feel that Minhyuk no longer needed him. He forgot the fact that the rapper was a soft boy, and instead of doing as Minhyuk wanted him to which was come and sweep him off his feet and tell Changkyun that Minhyuk was his man, he did the Jooheon thing… He pulled in on himself and just got sad, but didn’t express it.

Minhyuk first noticed what was wrong when Changkyun pushed him away one evening and told him in a none too kind way that really wasn't appropriate to talk to his hyung in, that  Minhyuk was ruining Changkyun friendship with the older rapper. If they had to break up, they should stop taking it out on the group and just be mature about it, and it wasn’t fair for Minhyuk to treat Jooheon like this when he clearly still loved the vocalist so dearly.

So yeah… That made Minhyuk feel like shit, he hadn’t meant to actually hurt Jooheon, he just wanted Jooheon to step up. He did also point out to Changkyun that they weren’t dating! Not that the younger actually believed him, so Minhyuk was forced to more or less take what felt like the walk of shame to Jooheon’s studio.

He hated when his Joohoney was sad, the younger always kept it inside himself and blamed only himself, it was a habit they were all trying to break him from, a track he wrote didn’t get them the win they desperately wanted? He blamed himself, somebody disliked the album sleeve? Blame himself.

It really wasn’t a healthy way to deal with life.

When Minhyuk had finally reached the studio, he was greeted by an almost entirely dark room with Jooheon sitting legs pulled up to his chest, as he sat on the couch looking with the saddest expression Minhyuk had ever seen and wrote in his lyrics notebook.

Even in the dark, Minhyuk could see the tears that had dried on his cheeks, yeah… Minhyuk felt terrible “Heoney?” god what had he done to the younger rapper, he looked… goddamn, awful if he had to be real for a second.

“Minnie?” Jooheon’s voice even sounded like he had been crying, why had Minhyuk done this again? Why had he thought this was a good idea? And to think he thought that it had been impossible to make him feel worse, “what are you doing here? Changkyun isn’t here today.”

Jooheon tried to hide it, but Minhyuk could still hear the light sniffle as the rapper attempted to remove the tears from his eyes, oh what had he done to him? This… This was so wrong.

“I were looking for you, not Changkyun.” Minhyuk never felt this way before, he usually would make a joke and wrap Jooheon up in his arms, but… he didn’t know if the younger would even accept it, how had he fucked up this much?

Another sniffle from the redhead “why?”

Now that was a good question, Minhyuk wasn’t sure how to describe the mind games he had been playing, cause they were mind games weren’t they? Why hadn’t Hyunwoo stopped him before it had gotten this far? The Monsta X leader was like… 90% of his self-control and common decency, “I wanted to see how you were,” that was kinda truth, maybe not the whole truth, but it was some of it.

“I am fine,” Jooheon was lying and they both knew it “I am just… you know accepting things.” he tried to give Minhyuk a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, it didn’t cresent them and bop his dimple, it wasn’t a real smile.

“Accepting things? There is nothing to accept,” he wasn’t even sure what the rapper meant.

That seemed to be enough to break Jooheon a little, the laugh he let out was almost scary and croaky “I just don’t understand! What did I do? We were okay, I thought we were okay! And then suddenly we are not okay, suddenly I don’t matter anymore, suddenly you just move onto Changkyun, but you can’t even tell me first! You didn’t even break up with me. First, you just assumed that I would get it.” he no longer looked at Minhyuk, just staring at his own hands “was it me? Was I just… not enough anymore? Was Changkyun so much better? I don’t even know what I did to lose you.”

And then it hit Minhyuk, he suddenly understood what it was Jooheon was talking about, he realized what Changkyun had meant, what everybody had meant, they might not have put a word on it as Minhyuk himself had wanted, there hadn’t been big gestures and a confession of love, but they had been dating… they had been in love, yeah Jooheon had never told Minhyuk in words that he loved him, but neither had Minhyuk himself, he had known that the younger knew that he loved him.

Why had he done this? To get a big confession? That wasn’t Jooheon tho, he knew that Jooheon was significant over the top gestures, he wasn’t good with his words if it wasn’t writing. Jooheon was actions and hugs, he was music about love that now that Minhyuk looked back was about him.

Oh god, how had he fucked it up so much? How had he hurt Jooheon so much “Jooheon… Heony, no no you have misunderstood, it’s not like that I swear, I would never do that to you.”

“But you did…” Jooheon voice was just so… empty, it sounded like he had given up on everything like he didn’t care anymore like he just wanted to let it all go and never think about it anymore.

“I was stupid, I swear I never wanted to hurt you!”

“You can’t just break up with somebody, without even telling them and then expect them to be happy when they have to look at you with your new boyfriend Minhyuk! You don’t understand how much it hurts, to watch the man you love with somebody else, and not knowing what you did to lose him.” Minhyuk wanted to do anything in his power to remove the sad tone from his voice.

Minhyuk almost threw himself down on his knees in front of Jooheon, he couldn’t stand how the younger was avoiding his eyes anymore, taking his soft hands on either side of the rappers face to force their eyes to meet “baby no, there is nothing between Changkyun and me, there never will be! I love you so much, I was stupid, I didn’t understand our relationship and just wanted to make you jaloux, I shouldn’t have done that, there is no excuse for what I have done, I an idiot and apparently I am insecure about our relationship, I didn’t even realize we had a relationship, I just… I don’t know what I thought Heony, I was just such an idiot.”

Jooheon just stared at him, with that wide-eyed look of confusion that he was so known for “but you know that I love you, we never had to say it… I thought you knew… All the music.”

“I know, I am just stupid… I just… I don’t know, I know that I love you, please can you forgive me? I know I don’t deserve it, I know I have hurt you badly, but I love you so much. Can you still have it in your heart to love stupid me?” tears were now streaming down Minhyuk’s cheeks as well, matching Jooheon who had started crying again as well.

Jooheon opened his mouth to speak, but Minhyuk didn’t get the time to think about as current time Minhyuk got shook out of his thought process by current time Jooheon, who had finally woken up, probably cause all the while fondly thinking back on how they got together, Minhyuk had been feeling up high thighs… cause that was just how Minhyuk was.

“Minnie?” Jooheon’s voice was rough with sleep “why are you not sleeping, we have schedule tomorrow.”

Minhyuk was so soft for the beauty that was his boyfriend “I was just thinking about how we got together, and how it’s sad that we don’t get to spend Christmas together.”

Jooheon cooed a little at him while reaching for the older to pull him down into a cuddle “they said we could spend time alone when we get back.”

“But then it won’t be Christmas anymore!”

Jooheon smiled, and this time it was a real smile, dimples showing and eyes crestening “Christmas is when we decide it is.”

All Minhyuk could do was kiss the boy silly, Jooheon was right, Minhyuk loved Christmas, and he would get to spend it with this beauty, even if it wasn’t on the ‘real Christmas eve.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> So what is gonna happen is that I plan to do one story for all of my fandoms with my OTP, or at least as many fandoms as I have time for (Sigh being multi fandom is so hard)
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
